


Lost in Translation

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [21]
Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And he would be an awesome secret agent, Blaine is a bamf, Smart Blaine, That was the prompt anyway, blaine stark, except, kind of, tony would never let that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to take a crack at this?”<br/>“At what?” Blaine asked, locating his glasses and putting them on.<br/>“Technically, this is a classified document-” Coulson began. Tony waved a hand in dismissal.<br/>“He’s my kid, not an enemy spy.” </p><p>Blaine lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for more Smart Blaine, kind of as a follow-up to that fic I wrote in which Blaine helped save the world but not enough of follow-up to warrant being added as a new chapter.

“If they were so keen to leave us a message, they could’ve at least written it in English,” Clint frowned, angling the paper towards him.

“That would’ve been too easy,” Coulson said dryly.

“What the hell even is this? Some fucking alien language?”

“You know, I don’t think there’s a specific alien language,” Tony said, “That’s probably offensive, you advocate of speciesism.”

“Can’t you just get Jarvis to scan this or something?” Steve asked, looking pointedly at Tony, “What’s the point of us meeting in the Tower if we can’t make use of the technology?”

“We’re meeting here because the better part of this superhero pop group was already here,” Tony gestured to himself and Bruce, “But Jarvis is out of commission, needed rebooting.”

“Natasha isn’t here yet,” Bruce added, “Aren’t we waiting for her?”

Coulson shook his head, “Agent Romanoff is currently preoccupied with other assignments. We _were_ hoping that, between the four of you, you’d be able to work this out.”

“Well, you were wrong,” Clint shrugged, “Don’t you have decoders to do this sort of thing for you?”

“They were busy,” Coulson smiled tiredly.

The door swung open, drawing all attention momentarily away from the gibberish before them. Blaine Stark barely spared them a glance. He sifted through piles of papers stacked haphazardly on desks, lifted jackets, moved mugs.

“Hey, have you seen my glasses?”

“By the lamp,” Tony drummed his fingers against the table top, “You want to take a crack at this?”

“At what?” Blaine asked, locating his glasses and putting them on.

“Technically, this is a classified document-” Coulson began. Tony waved a hand in dismissal.

“He’s my kid, not an enemy spy.” He slid the paper across the table, watching his son’s face. Blaine was quiet for a moment. Then, slowly, he looked up and smirked in disbelief.

“You know this is upside down, right?” He said, spinning it round and pushing it back towards them.

“Yep,” Tony nodded before anyone else could reply, “Testing you, seeing if you’re paying attention.”

“Of course,” Blaine smiled, “Then I guess you already knew that it was Latin?”

“Absolutely,” Tony said, “And if we were to ask you what it said, you’d say…?”

“The usual sort of thing you’d expect from someone with an impressively inflated ego.”

“So your dad would know all about it, then,” Clint said wryly. Tony chose to ignore him.

“It’s literally just a heads-up that whoever this guy is, he wants to enslave the world,” Blaine shrugged, “You _did_ know that though, right?”

“Oh, we knew that,” Coulson assured him, “Good work, though. I’d put in a good word for you with the higher-ups but there’s no way your father would ever let SHIELD recruit you.”

“Over my cold, dead body,” Tony scoffed. “There’s no need for you anymore, kid, you can go now.” Blaine rolled his eyes and left with a sigh.

“You already knew what it said?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“No, we didn’t have a clue,” Coulson admitted.

“You lied to my child, Agent.”

“You don’t want SHIELD anywhere near him,” Coulson pointed out, “I assumed you’d rather I lied to him than let Fury and the Board know that your boy is more perceptive than half of our junior agents. If anyone asks, you worked it out.”

“Deal.”


End file.
